1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retrieving mechanism for a tethered golf ball. More specifically, the invention relates to a retrieving mechanism capable of automatically returning a propelled golf ball to a location proximate to the location where the golf ball was originally driven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is commonly known that the sport of golf can only be mastered after hours of practice. To facilitate such practice, there have been many inventions concerned with mechanisms enabling a golf enthusiast to repetitively simulate his or her golf swing. One invention of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,923 issued to John D'Allura on Jun. 16, 1992. The mechanism of this invention includes a tethered golf ball attached to rotatable bearing. This bearing is affixed to an elongate horizontal arm, which, in turn, is connected to an elongate vertically extending arm. The distance between the golf ball and the bearing is fixed by a flexible cord, and after the ball is driven with a golf club, it travels circuitously around the bearing. The path of movement of the golf ball around the bearing permits the golf enthusiast to determine if the golf ball was either "sliced" or "hooked" when struck by the golf club.
In addition to mechanisms wherein a driven golf ball repetitively encircles a bearing, the prior art includes mechanisms wherein the driven golf ball travels a substantial distance, and then is either manually or automatically returned to a location proximate to its original position. One patent showing the manual returning of a driven golf ball is U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,197 issued to Owen D. Windall on Feb. 13, 1979. The mechanism of this invention includes a spindle and a housing located a spaced distance from the spindle. A line guide connects the spindle to the housing, and a line, having a golf ball tethered thereto, is slidably mounted to the line guide. When the tethered golf ball is driven, displacement of the line causes displacement of a movable indicator arm positioned within the housing. This indicator arm displays the distance through which the driven golf ball has traveled. To return the golf ball to a location proximate its original position, the spindle is manually wound using a handle extending from the top surface of the spindle.
A golfing mechanism wherein the driven golf ball is automatically returned to the golfing enthusiast is U.S. Pat. No. 1,963,311 issued to William Olsen on Jun. 19, 1934. This mechanism utilizes recoil forces of a spring to retract the driven golf ball to a location proximate its original, pre-driven location. A tethered golf ball is attached to a coiled spring, whose tension restrains the flight of the driven golf ball. After the golf ball travels a substantial distance, the tension forces of the spring slow the ball until it reaches an equilibrium state, and falls to the ground. The recoil forces of the spring then pull the ball back to its original, pre-driven position.
Other inventions utilizing a spring to effect the return of a driven golf ball are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,051,751 issued to Louis John Simon on Aug. 18, 1936, and International Application No. PCT/SE88/00492 of Thomas Viklund, published on Jun. 1, 1989. The Simon patent enables a golf enthusiast to simulate an entire round of golf. Included in this mechanism is a golf ball anchored to a cord that is wrapped around a drum. An indicator shows and records the distance of each stroke so that the cumulative progress of the game can be updated and stored. The Viklund application illustrates a mechanism having a line wrapped around a caspian. Attached to the end of this line is an elastic cord having a stop and a tethered golf ball attached thereto. A guide extends from the caspian and encircles the line. This guide prevents passage of the stop therethrough to eliminate the possibility that the elastic cord could become wound upon the caspian during recoil of the return spring.
Golfing mechanisms wherein the return of the driven golf ball is effectuated by a motor are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,439 issued to Paul G. Moon on Jul. 30, 1974, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,592 issued to Andrew N. Russo on Dec. 23, 1980. The Moon patent illustrates a compact golf ball retriever having a winding spool, a line with a tethered ball wrapped around the spool, and a motor for winding the spool, all stored within an enclosed housing. A small hole in the housing allows the golf ball to be positioned outside the housing so that it may be appropriately driven with a golf club. A solenoid powered ball receiving member is located within the housing, allowing the golf ball to be stored within the housing when the mechanism is not utilized.
The Russo patent discloses a golf ball retrieving apparatus having a hoop-like line guide positioned in a spaced relationship relative to a spool. A golf ball is attached to a line wrapped around the spool. The line is positioned to extend through the hoop, so that when the golf ball is driven, the line is payed out concentrically through the hoop. As the hoop contains minimal line-engaging surface, the flight of the driven golf ball is not substantially influenced by the line attached thereto.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.